Invasion
by SallyGal2
Summary: He was dazed and slightly overwhelmed, he would do anything for Jazz's help right now. The least she could have done was suck him into the thermos so he could have a break. And like magic, he felt the horrid feeling of each of his molecules being shrunk tinier and tinier until he was in the thermos. A few minutes later he fell out onto the of the lab. He heard Jazz crying...
1. Chapter 1

I'm SallyGal2, this is my very first FanFic ever, try not to be to harsh, I did the best I could, please enjoy. I'm pretty sure I started this story back in October 2012, I've been working on it for a long time, and it's finally ready! I like to write my stories first, so I can produce my best work, I have no deadline, and you have a story full out right away, or for how ever long it takes me to upload all the chapters in a day at least! Please, please, please... enjoy.

*I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters that are mentioned thorough out this story at all. I only own one character, who you will met in upcoming chapters :)

* * *

_"DANNY!" Sam yelled as the hunters guns loaded up. CRACK! They had shot him..._

Danny jerked his head up off his desk with Mr. Lancer's shadow cast over him, yard stick in hand. "Mr. Fenton, I know my class isn't the most interesting, but it is the most important." He walked back up to the front of the room. " Your High School Assessments are coming up and I intend to have all of you pass the first time you take them," he picked up stack of papers and passed them out." These are your weekly homework assignment packets." the whole class groaned. "Today is Monday, they are due next Monday, no questions? ... OK moving on, solving equations is easy, but there can be many..." Mr. Lancer's voice faded out of Danny's mind, he flipped through page after page of his packet, _"How am I supposed to do this and fight ghosts?"_ he wondered, _"Maybe Lancer will cut me a break, I mean he knows what I have to deal with and -"_

"Mr. Fenton?"

"Yes?"

"What is the first step for this equation?"

"Uhmm, do the parenthesis?"

"Okay, what do we do with them?"

"I guess you would subtract the 2 and the 3?"

"No. We distribute."

"Oh." Danny said. The rest of the lesson was like this. He would try to pay attention, he would zone out, and Lancer would call him out. The bell finally rang. Danny started picking up his books.  
"Mr. Fenton, can I have a word with you before you go?" The class filed out the door, "We'll wait for you." Sam said and smiled. Danny nodded and made his way to Mr. Lancer's desk. "You wanted to talk?"  
"Yes, I want to inform you that whether you decide to be Fenton or Phantom, that this work is still due with everyone Else's. You won't be getting special treatment from me because of your-" he paused. "Predicament. If anything I should be pushing you harder, your grades are slipping, you fall asleep in class, and you don't pay attention. I mean look at your sister, she's an honor student, she has offers coming from every ivy league college, plus she helps you fight ghosts. Please, set a good example by actually doing well in school, because I won't hesitate to hold you back if you don't clean up your act."

"I really am trying, but the only time I have to focus on my schoolwork while protecting Amity is basically an hour before I get here."

"Well maybe if you did your schoolwork before you started your shenanigans you wouldn't have that problem."

"I'd like to see you try it."

"You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." He walked out the door and into the hall where he found Tucker and Sam. He grabbed Sam's hand and kissed it and continued walking with it in his hand. "What did Lancer want this time?" Tucker asked.

"He just wants me to do better than what I'm doing now." he said as they walked down the hall and to their lockers. "I mean, I've actually been trying to do my homework and study, but the only time I have to do it is around four in the morning."  
Jazz ran up to them. "Hey Mr. Lancer told me he wants me to help tutor you Danny! Sam, Tuck, I need you to come to our house, I might need your help."

"This is your great idea?" Danny asked. He was in the lab, at a desk in one of his parents new ghost shields that works on humans and ghosts. If the ghost is inside, it gets ripped apart... molecule by molecule...  
"Yes! You see, if ghosts can't get to you, they won't come after you. And if one leaks out of the portal, Sam, Tucker, and I have it covered and you won't be tempted to leave." Jazz said.

"Not that I can-"

"Now, you can focus on your schoolwork."  
Danny sighed, "Fine, I'll get started... but if you guys need help I better be let out." he worked on his first page of weekly homework. "Okay, find the solution to the equation, 5(1+20x)-2=10. Parenthesis, what did he say about those?" He thought back to at the board, but his thoughts were interrupted when his spine went rigid and the feeling of cold overwhelmed him. He let out a small gasp of freezing air and stood up. He forgot he was under a ghost shield and tried to change into phantom. He felt a zap.  
"Ow!" he yelled. Danny looked down at his shirt, there was a smoldering hole where his rings had started to envelope. When he looked up, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were all equipped with their own ghost gear. And then, "Beware, I am the Box Ghost!"

"Prepared to be packaged Box Ghost! I've been working on my banter." Jazz said excitedly, then she took her stance and held up the thermos. She missed and the ray bounced off the wall and hit the ghost shield with Danny inside.  
"Hey, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, Jazz!" Danny exclaimed.  
Tucker shook his head and captured the ghost. An hour and a half more of no ghosts later Danny was done his work, at least until Wednesday.  
POP! The ghost shield had gone away. Danny stretched his arms out and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm going to change my shirt,." Danny stated pointing at the hole. "Then why don't we get something to eat at the Nasty Burger, my treat?"

"Good, I'm starving!" Tucker said.

"You just ate four slices pizza, how in the world are you still hungry?" Jazz asked.

"You don't know Tucker if you haven't met his appetite." Sam said to her. "Let's get out of here."  
Right as they turned around, Jack bounded down the stairs, Danny knew their plans were going to be delayed immediately.

"Hey, kids! I'm going to empty all the thermoses into the portal, anyone want to help?"

Jazz jumped up, "Of course Daddy!" She grabbed a thermos and put it into the slot. "Which button do I push?" Jazz asked.  
"The one on the-" Danny didn't finish his sentence. Jazz pushed the button on the portal. "-thermos."  
"Oops." Jazz backed up as the portal began to malfunction.

* * *

Okay, I decided to make it seem like instead of Jazz emptying the thermos into the ghost zone, that all of the ghost zone was being shoved into the thermos... which obviously can't happen! Hope enjoy while ch2, is immediately being uploaded!


	2. Chapter 2

"Goin' Ghost!" Danny cried. He spread his arms and legs apart and let the rings envelope him. He felt his heart rate drop way down, next his bare skin felt the sleek smoothness of his uniform, he began to float, and he felt his energy course through his veins. He opened his eyes. The ghost portal was finished malfunctioning, one half of the door was stuck open, and the thermos was busted on the ground. Ghosts were beginning to find their way out, then the stream of ghosts seemed endless, and the green ectoplasmic glow washed over the whole lab. The last few ghosts made their way out and phased through the ceiling.

"Jazz! You always ruin everything! I swear you're trying to make things harder for me, and don't even say that you were just trying to help! How helpful are you being when you let every ghost out of the Ghost Zone out into Amity for me to fight until they are all back under control!?" Danny was taking quick furtive breaths, he phased through the house to check the damage above. He got to the living room where the Ecto Exodus Alarm was going off like mad. He saw his mother beating up two rabid ghost animals.

"Get back you ghost scum! YA YA YA!" she yelled as she chopped them up with the Fenton machete, she turned and looked at Danny. "Hi sweetie!" she said and waved.  
"Hey, Mom." he said, exasperated and went outside. It was the worst invasion he had ever seen, it looked as though Walker and his goons had went for a joy ride too. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw and guards patrolling the streets, which meant ghost prisoners were escaping. Danny looked around and saw multiple other ghosts in black and white stripped clothes terrorizing citizens. _"The only thing that could make this worse was if Pariah Dark was here."_ Danny did a few once overs of the sky, _"Nope, no Pariah, just a lot of ghosts."_

"Hello, whelp." Danny didn't even get to turn around before Skulker had grabbed him around the neck and slammed him to the ground. Stars danced in his vision, but he shook them out of his head and zoomed upward with an ectoplasmic punch ready to strike. Skulker had gotten faster since the last time they met, he grabbed Danny's fist and swung him around and threw him. He hit Desiree. She was so big now she could hold Danny in a closed fist. "Let-me-go!" Danny screamed and writhed.  
"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" She yelled at him. She grew bigger yet, and concentrated all her energy into that fist. It shocked Danny, he yelled as he free fell from extreme heights in the air. He went unconscious and changed back into his normal form. Half way through the fall he woke and forced himself painfully back, he didn't have time to pull up out of the dive, he tried, but before he did, he fell into a box.

"Wemare!" The voice was muffled but he knew whose doing this was. "For I have returned! Your containment device was no match for me!" Danny phased through the box and punched the Box Ghost, but not long after an earthquake started and the ground split open revealing thick vines. "Undergrowth." Danny said under his breath. The wind started to pick up, he turned around and saw Vortex.  
"WHOA!" vines had wrapped themselves around Danny's ankles and were dragging him upside down into the air. "Young hero still trying to save the day?" Undergrowth wondered as he cocked his head to the side at Danny. He concentrated all his power into his ice powered core. From his ankles, ice formed all over Undergrowth. He flexed his legs and the vines broke. He quickly sucked up the pieces in his thermos, he continued this process until Undergrowth was gone.

_"At least I finished him off before he started controlling people. My ice powers must be getting stronger, because that was almost too easy."_ Danny smiled at the thought. Vortex's winds were getting closer. Danny tried to fly the opposite way, but he was sucked in anyway. After a few minutes of rough confusion, being tossed around, and spun, he was thrown out, Vortex laughed and flew high into the sky. Danny took a nose dive through a billboard, he smashed through it, hit a building, and slid down the wall. He landed with a thud, but that still wasn't the end.

"Hey, dipstick!" Ember yelled, "glad you could join the party."

"Yeah? Well I'm not, and what are these?" Danny motioned at the two ectopusses he first fought. "A lame excuse for balloons?" The ghosts growled and entangled him in their tentacles.  
"How about some music to change your mind?!" Ember switched the trigger on her guitar, she strummed and hit Danny with astronomical force. He was dazed and slightly overwhelmed, he would do anything for Jazz's help right now. The least she could have done was suck him into the thermos so he could have a break. And like magic, he felt the horrid feeling of each of his molecules being shrunk tinier and tinier until he was in the thermos. A few minutes later he fell out onto the of the lab. He heard Jazz crying. He stood up, but he was forced back into his human form and fell back down. His vision was swimming with purples, yellows, light blues, blacks, and a big blob of orange. He tried to change back, he knew he would heal faster, but the black was taking over until that all he saw.

* * *

Thoughts so far?


	3. Chapter 3

"I a-a-m deeeclaring-g-g a ssstate of emmmerrgencyy." Was the first thing Danny's delayed ears heard. He was laying on the couch with a blanket over him, his left arm was asleep because it was dangling off the side. He hurt, everywhere. He felt like he had been made into a pelt for Skulker. He tried to sit up, but felt pressure, and laid back down. He opened his eyes Jazz came into focus. She was speaking to him, but it was so garbled he couldn't understand her. He put on a questionable face and stared at her. Her tears splashed on his face. He wiped them away and picked up his left arm and laid it down on his stomach with his right hand. Jazz walked out of view and his mother came into it. She gave him a drink and he instantly felt better.

"Is he okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Danny said.

"Oh my gosh! Danny!" Jazz ran over and hugged him. He winced, but smiled when she looked at him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but please just ask if I need help first, the only exception is if I'm totally overwhelmed, good aim by the way." Danny told her.

"Oh I missed, I meant to get Desiree..." she said, Danny raised his eyebrows, he looked to the left and saw that the news was on, it was mayor Montez. Tuck had given up the position because he wanted less responsibility as a 14 year-old, he was discussing ghost safety. Danny finally sat up, he closed his eyes and grimaced in pain, but when he was up all the way and had opened his eyes, he was kissing Sam.  
"How ya holdin' up?" she asked as she petted his hair.

"Much better." He stood up, his knees buckled, and he went down, his right hand landing on the coffee table to stabilize him. He pushed himself into a standing position. "Three of my limbs are asleep, how long have I been out?" he wondered as he hobbled around the living room, getting used to his legs and shaking his arm so it would wake up.

"Only a few hours, your dad is downstairs working on the portal," Tucker said, " He said that it needed improvements anyway."

Danny headed for the basement stairs, "I'm going to go check up on him." He took the stairs slowly, gripping the rail for dear life. "Dad?" he called. He heard a drill. He made the landing and looked over the portal was almost completely taken apart and there were marks on the wall around it in a huge rectangle like form. "What are you doing?"

Jack looked up, "I'm rebuilding the portal, I already have the dimensions from the old one converted to the new one, your mother did that for me, and now I'm putting it to work." He took a drink of soda. Danny looked at him nervously, "Do you have any idea how long it's gonna to take?"

"Well at this rate, one week." he said as he stood up.

"So you're saying we have to keep these ghosts at bay until then?" Danny asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying sport! I think you guys can do it. Just don't try to take them on by yourself, we saw how that ended." Jack answered.

"What we need is a good plan. Something to get a majority of the ghosts captured at once." Danny analyzed.

"When I get this baby up and running it'll have enough juice for one Fenton Wipe out, which is when any ectoplasmic energy source in Amity Park gets sucked into the portal."

"That's great, but we really should be collecting ghosts like Desiree, Vortex, Ember, and Skulker now..."

"Well, you could get those ghosts first, and have reserved thermoses for them. Vlad's portal is still available, if you want to empty the thermoses there. It's the only way into the Ghost Zone currently."

"Yeah, Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to go get everyone together so we can fight these ghosts."

"I'll be here, this new ghost portal is going to be better than the last one, and I'll make sure it's switched on before I plug it in."  
Danny nodded, "Good idea." he said and took the stairs back up normally.


	4. Chapter 4

It's now Tuesday estimated 6 days until wipe out.

"My biggest concern right now is Desiree," said Danny the next morning, "I mean she keeps getting bigger and bigger, and her wishes could involve more ghosts, so lets attack her first." Danny explained.

"We could-"

"No, Jazz you've done enough."

"But-"

"No. Any other ideas?"

"What I think Jazz is trying to say," Sam glanced over at her and back at Danny, "is that if we got everyone in Amity Park to one location at once, Desiree would have to migrate there to grant wishes, at which time we could all shoot a thermos at her dividing all her power into those containers."

"Great idea, Sam."

"I still have some authority over Amity even though I handed my position over to Montez, I'll give him a ring and everyone can gather at City Hall." Tucker said.

"What are we going to do about all the ghosts around town? I mean, I have to protect all the citizens and fight these ghosts as best as I can right now. Could you have Montez send a few families out at once? I could probably get them there safer that way." Danny said.

Tucker nodded. "But what if we helped by ghost fighting with you? We could take more groups of families at once."

"You ... Could," Danny said as he looked down at the floor, then he looked back up at Sam. "I just don't want to lose any of you again, I thought I lost you once and it ruined me. I'm not going to let that happen again, not when I can save you." He sighed and looked back down.

"Danny?" Sam said softly as she walked up to him and forced him to look at her by pulling his chin up. "Everything's going to be alright, we've done this for awhile now, and you need to quit placing all the hardships on yourself just because everyone knows your secret. Even Danny Phantom needs help sometimes, you don't have to do this alone." She nodded her head at him.  
"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

I'll have to upload the rest of the story sometime tomorrow, I've pulled an all nighter and it 6:30 am! so I guess good night for now, more posted tomorrow! so sorry to leave you hanging, but it won't be for too long!


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of Tuesday and most of Wednesday, the group took every family in Amity Park, to City Hall. Danny turned them intangible, so they wouldn't get hurt while all the ghost fighting was going on around them. Near the last few families, everyone was exhausted. The only thing that kept Danny from giving up on the last group of people was what a child had said to him:

"You're Danny Phantom." the boy stated.

"Yeah." Danny struggled to keep them intangible.

"Are you going to keep us safe?"

"Of course." he struggled harder. Danny had been working like this for the past two days, plus he had taken night patrol while everyone else slept.

"How?"

"Well, I look at each situation carefully, and this time I decided the best way to get out of this is ... Through! That's it! Why am I walking around town?! I can take you through buildings and cars to get you there faster!" Danny yelled. "Thanks kid, I owe you one." Danny abandoned his normal route. "Hey, guys!" he yelled. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked over. "Take a break and come over here. I'll turn you guys intangible too, I think this is the last group anyway."  
They grabbed hold, Danny felt the extra strain. He yelled out, he was pouring with sweat, and it took every ounce of his concentration not to let go and relieve himself. Danny went up the stairs and through the doors. He let go, fell to his knees, and his rings revealed him in his human form. He took a deep breath and heaved himself up, everyone cheered.

"Thanks, but this is important. We are trying to catch a powerful ghost, all of you are going to draw her attention here, I need you to wish for nice things, like more friendly flowers, or something along those lines. It'll make our lives," he pointed to the four of them, "a whole lot easier. Alright gang, take your positions!" A few minutes later the roof of city hall was ripped off and Desiree was granting wishes. Tons of flowers sprung up over Amity Park in just a few seconds. "Now!" All four thermoses went off.

"What? No! My powers! My form! What are you do-!" Desiree was sucked away before she could finish her sentence. Jazz activated a ghost shield around the area.

"Everyone!" Danny yelled above all the noise. "One family to each of my friends! They will lead you home, and keep you safe. Please, no one leave this area until another one of us comes back."

"We have a ghost shield pod for each family," Sam said next, "When we get to your house, you are to crush it in front of your home immediately. They last a week and you can still go in and out of them, the ghosts can't."

"We will start with people in the front! No one move, stay where you are!" Tucker yelled, he pulled a man out, asked him to gather his family, and the rest of the team followed suit.

* * *

Sorry the chapters are a little short through here, but I just kinda want each of them focused on one thing. :)


	6. Chapter 6

The chapters will start to get a little longer through out here, but there might be some that are only 300-500 words altogether...

* * *

Danny walked up to the kid who gave him the idea to get the job done. "What's your name?"

"Alexander."

"Okay, Alex, I'm going to have your family outta here first. And since I owe you one, I'm going to fly you outta here."

"Really?! That's going to be so cool!"

"Shhh! I can't do this for everyone! Only you." he whispered, "Let's go to the back, so we can get out of here." He told Sam to take Alex's family, that he was going to get him home another way. Then they walked through the crowd toward the back exit. They went past the ghost shield and behind a tree

"Can I see you transform?" Alex asked.

"Um, yeah." Danny had only changed in front of most of Amity twice, technically once because he erased their memory of the first one, and he still went behind walls and trees to transform. He wasn't used to the fact that he could change at anytime, hence the reason he hid. He closed his eyes and accepted his ghost form.

"Wow!"

Danny looked at him. "You think that's cool? Wait until we're in the air!" He picked up Alex and flew high into the sky. Soon after, he was shooting ghosts from every direction, their ectoplasm raining down. Alex screamed in delight, he was having the time his life.

"There's my house!" he yelled over the wind.

Danny headed straight for the roof top, but before he got there a ghost shield popped up and smacked him in the face. He held the child close as he slid down to the ground. They stopped moving and Danny let him go to his parents.

"It was so cool! And when he..." Alex rambled on and on about his journey home. Danny stood up and went over to Sam. He held out his arms, "You wanna lift?"  
She hopped in his arms, and they blasted off. Sam had her arms around Danny's neck loosely, she looked up at him, the ghost ridden sky made him have even more of a green glow than he already did. He had a look of determination on his face. That look reminded her of his first ghost battle. He had decided to keep evil ghosts out of Amity Park that day, and his confidence hasn't wavered yet on that promise. She noticed them slowing down, Danny landed and put Sam down. He pushed her through the ghost shield of City Hall.  
"Hey!" she yelled at him. He kissed where her face was on the shield and flew off. "Where are you going?!" she yelled after him. No use.  
"He better know what he's getting into, because I'm not going after him." she thought to herself. Sam walked into the room with all the families. "I can take two small groups!" eight people walked up to her. "There aren't any harmful ghosts in the area right now," she said, "I need your addresses so we can get there quicker, just in case." They told her and she ran them to their houses while fighting off only a few ghosts. She set up the families ghost shields and turned back on her way. She met up with Tucker.

"Hey, do you know where Danny went?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to Vlad's to use his portal. He said needs reinforcements from the ghost zone. He took some thermoses to empty there too." Tucker said. "I'm pretty sure he got another Ecto Filtrator to change the filter there, I mean there aren't any other consistent ways into the Ghost Zone."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want you to feel that you needed to come, he wanted you to help with what's going on here. Besides that, we have to watch Jazz, and make sure she's not messing with things here and the ghost world.''

"Oh, so, we get the responsibility of playing baby-sitter for him?"

"Sam, he's doing what's best for Amity Park, not what's convenient for us."

"Whatever. I can't stand it when he just flies away like that."

"Me neither, but we just need to keep calm and press Amity on." Tucker smirked at his reference to the Queen. They continued taking bigger groups with the two of them together so they could get done. This plan wasn't the greatest, but it was all they had. They were now down to four days until the 'Wipe Out'. It was around two in the morning on Thursday by the time Tucker and Sam had safely got everyone in Amity to their homes.

"Where is he?" Sam wondered. "He shouldn't have been this long. I mean he's only going for back up."

"You have to remember, finding ghosts he hasn't shoved into a thermos is going to be hard." Tucker said. "I just hope he's doing alright."


	7. Chapter 7

"So that's why I need you." Danny finished his speech to his few allies: Clock Work, Dani, Wulf, and Frostbite and his army. Pandora was no where to be found and he didn't think the Dairy King would be much help in this invasion.

"The observants won't let me interfere with the situation." said Clock Work as he changed into an old man. "They don't see it fit to help you specifically after Dan Phantom." he gestured towards a shaking thermos with the impression of his face. Danny shivered, he hated thinking of what he could have become if he had lost the ones he loved most.

"Can you at least help me fight them by simply freezing them in time?" Danny wondered.

"I'm afraid I can't be of assistance in this battle." he changed into his younger form.  
Danny rubbed his forehead in frustration, trying to figure out another plan. He snapped his head up.

"Frostbite! You guys have ice powers way more powerful than mine, you could freeze the ghosts, while the rest of us destroyed them."

"Why yes, I suppose that plan could be put to work." said Frostbite.

"Kokush midakway, ghandishma a natorat."  
Everyone looked at Wulf. "Um yeah, you can do that, I guess." Danny said questionably.

"And what about me? My situation isn't really stable, I just can't blast a ton of ghosts at once. I wish I could be a normal halfa. Things would be so much easier." Dani stated.

"What about the serum I gave you?"

"It's long gone, nothing like that stays in my system for long. I didn't want to bother you guys constantly for more when I realized it only worked for a few days. That's why I haven't been around."

"That makes sense, but I can give you a thermos, you can capture the ghosts." said Danny. Dani whipped her bangs out of her eyes.

"You're helping and that's all I really need; all the help I can get."

"Yeah, but that job seems so pointless if you can do it yourself."

"If you don't want to help then don't, but I would really appreciate it if you did. And that job isn't pointless, my friends had to use them to fight ghosts while I took every citizen in Amity to City Hall."

"I got it. I'll help you because I know you need it. I just wish I could get into it more."

"You shouldn't have to get into the fights anymore than you need to." Danny stated simply.

"So are we going to embark on this journey or just wait here like geese?" wondered Frostbite.

"Are you referring to the term: Wait around like sitting ducks?" asked Clock Work.

"Is that how it goes? Then yes... Are we going to wait around like sitting ducks, or embark-"

"Yeah, we're going!" Danny said hotly, his short temper was getting to him. With that settled, they flew through the empty Ghost Zone.

* * *

"What door do you guys think will get us back fastest?" Danny asked.

"Just go through this one." Dani said. She opened the door and pushed him into a winter wonderland. Danny was immediately tackled.

"Klemper?!" Danny yelled in confusion.

"Will you be my friend?!"  
He had Danny trapped on the ground by his wrists. Danny kicked his feet on Klemper's midsection. Danny was facing the opposite direction, as he went to turn around he was encased in a bone crushing hug. Dani was rolling in the snow, laughing. She couldn't help herself.

"Instead of laughing at me-" Danny grunted and felt a few pops around his ribs as Klemper vice like grip got tighter yet. "Help me!"

"Okay! Okay!" Dani laughed. She flew behind him and zapped Klemper in the back. He dropped Danny onto the ground. Danny grabbed his ribs and breathed in cold, fresh air.

"_He broke my ribs while I was in ghost form! Geeze he's strong._" Danny thought to himself. He raised his head above the hole he was in and looked where Klemper was. Dani sucked him into the thermos. Danny flew out of the hole. He looked at his figure in the snow.

"I like this job." Dani said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Danny said under his breath, brushing snow out of hair and off his shoulders. They walked out the door. Danny was still holding his ribs. "That wasn't the right door." He said wheezily to the others.

"Might I suggest another idea?" said Frostbite taking out the Infimap. "Everyone grab hold. Take us to Amity Park's City Hall!"

* * *

They zoomed and swirled all around making Danny's injuries hurt all the more, but that was the least of his worries. What if Sam and Tucker weren't okay? What if some how they were in critical condition because he had left them there to watch out for Jazz?  
"_I worry too much. They'll be alright...I hope_." He thought.  
It was still Thursday, about eight in the morning. The Infi Map took them the scenic route home. They landed on the stairs of City Hall. Danny bursted through the doors. It was completely empty. He went back out to examine the city. It seemed a bit calmer which meant that they had been capturing ghosts.

"Come on, let's go to my house, maybe they're there." Danny hoped. They took the hard way home, battling ghosts left and right. Frostbite and his five extras freezing the enemy, while Dani sucked them into the thermos, Wulf shredded them into ectoplasmic goo with his insanely sharp claws, and of course, Danny was going head to head with the other ghosts to finish them off. They reached The front of his house and had to wait there. The ghost shield was up. "I'll handle this." Danny said. He hesitated when deciding to change into his human form, how bad was this ghost injury going to be? Sam was going to freak. He changed form and wavered on his feet. He saw black spots and stood there waiting for the feeling to pass. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed, and he was sitting down.

"You okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Danny coughed. Klemper had done a number on his midsection. "It's just... I heal faster in my ghost form, and not as quick in my human form, but I have to get you guys inside." He held his ribs and limped past the ghost shield.

"You know I could've done that?" Dani questioned him.

"It's okay, I got it." he knocked on the door. His mom answered the door and he immediately straightened up. "Hey, Mom!" His voiced cracked with pain. "Can you let my friends inside?"

"Of course sweetie!" She shut down the shield and everyone went inside. She reactivated it, "Danny, are you hurt?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine."

"Then why are you limping about?"

"Just because...''

"Because..." Maddie drew out the word.

"I'm fine." He said sharply, "Where are Tucker and Sam? "

"They're with your father in the lab." she said slightly taken aback.

"Guys, go ahead downstairs, Dani you go first so they know that it's allies coming down. I need to talk to my mom." They left the living room and went through the kitchen, down to the lab. Danny lifted his shirt up for his mother to see his injuries.

"Oh, Danny! What happened?!" She cried.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said as his mom helped him lay down on the couch. He had tons of red and black bruises on his chest. She poked and prodded his midsection, he winced at her every touch. "Two cracked ribs, three broken. Really, Danny, I must now how this happened." As if on cue, Tucker and the others came back up stairs. Danny could here his laughter out in the kitchen. He came closer. "Klemper? Really dude? He hugged you that hard?"

"It was funnier in person." Dani smirked.  
Then Sam's rushed foot steps came next. "You know what Klemper is capable of doing!" she gasped when she saw Danny. "Oh, Danny!" She knelt by his side.

"Geeze man, why didn't you say it was this bad?" Tucker said when he received his first gander at Danny. Their uncharacteristic behavior forced Danny to sit up and throw his shirt on painfully. "I don't need you guys fussing over me like this, I'm fine. Who's next to capture?"

"Skulker." Tucker said looking down at his PDA. "He's at North Mercy hospital."

"Danny, I don't think you should be going out in this condition." Maddie said.  
"I can handle Skulker, come on, it's just like a game for us."

* * *

It takes a lot longer than I thought to upload chapters, I definitely couldn't post them all in ONE day, but I'll post a few a day and before you know it, the over 20 chapters I have will be up! Hope you still like it so far :)


	8. Chapter 8

*Knock, knock, knock.  
Tucker answered the door.

"Who is that?" asked Danny.

"This is Trevor, your personal paramedic." Tucker said.

"Oh come on Tuck,"

"I know, I'm always joking about it, but I think this is a good investment for you."

Trevor waved his hand in greeting. "Don't worry, I won't be on your case. I'll just be on the sidelines, for emergencies."

"Okay, come on in. Welcome to team Phantom..." Danny's tone got more sarcastic as he went.

"Where are you going Danny?" Sam asked.

"To the kitchen to get some _Fentonol_.What, do I have to have Trevor assist me there?"

"Just because you're irritated that Tucker called him here, you don't have to let it out on the rest of us!"

"I can go..." Trevor started to say.

"No, I think it's a great idea you're here, don't let Danny turn you away." Sam said.

Danny took eight pain killers, he knew that would be the minimum for his body because of his ghost half. He changed into Phantom. The coldness of the rings felt soothing against his hot and bruised chest. As his heart rate dropped to a death like rate, he no longer felt pain. "That's better." He said to himself and walked back out into the living room.

"Can I see where your injuries are?" Trevor wondered.

"Sure." Danny said, and he morphed his suit to show just his chest.  
"The bruises don't seem that bad, they look a few days old in fact." He said as he examined the marks.

"Danny, change back." Sam commanded. Danny raised his eyebrows at her tone and knew she meant business, so he changed into his human form.

"Whoa!" Trevor said as the bruises turned into their original deep red and black. "Remarkable, but how?"

"I heal quicker in my ghost form because I'm dead." Danny cut to the chase "I won't feel this type of pain much longer that way."

"Do you mind if I take your pulse?" Danny held out his arm.

"56 Beats per minute. Now if you don't mind, change back..."

"Now its two beats per minute! You're a ghost, and ghosts don't have pulses."

"I'm half human." Danny said irritated. "I don't want experimental tests done, I want to capture Skulker, so can we get a move on?"

"Yeah, let's go." Tucker agreed.

"You can't just blast out of here! You need a plan." Sam said.

* * *

"Why is Skulker at North Mercy anyway?" Jazz asked. "What could've drawn him there?"

"Skulker works for people; Vlad, Technus, Vlad, Ember, and did I mention _Vlad_?" Danny said.

"Yeah, you might have mentioned his name once or twice..." Said Jazz, "But who or what would have made him go there? I mean it's an old abandoned hospital."

"It's not like there hasn't been ghost activity there before." Sam stated. "Remember when the whole school was infected with those ghost bugs?"

"That reminds me," said Tucker pulling out his cologne. "Foley, by Tucker Foley." he sprayed it all over his body. Jack ran up the stairs, "Maddie! Are the cookies burning!?"

"No dear! Keep working on the portal! I'll bring you some down!"  
Everyone was coughing from Tucker. "I'm no doctor," Danny stated, "but that can't be healthy." Trevor nodded in agreement holding his nose.

"Well let's get in the Fenton Assault Vehicle, and drive to North Mercy." Jazz said. "We won't know what's there until we get there, so take extra weapons."

"Who says you're going?" Danny asked.

"Please Danny, do we have to go through this right now?"

"Yes, just watch we get there, you blow our cover, Skulker finds us, you "try" to help, get me trapped in the thermos, and everyone else into trouble."

"Danny!"

"Jazz!"  
They were nose to nose with each other.

"Neither of you will go acting like that." Maddie said. They both looked at her.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"You heard me. Figure it out, either you both go, or neither of you go."  
All the others ghosts in the room looked strangely around at each other, they hadn't ever experienced siblings fight.

"But mom, that's not fair she ruins everything-"

"Why does he get the privilege to do anything? Because he's Amity's 'beloved' hero-"

"Enough!" Jack said, when he came up from the lab. "Sounds like Danny needs to go, and Jazz wants to go. You both have a reason, now go!"

"But-" Danny started to say.

"I don't want to hear another word on the topic."  
Jazz was smiling, looking away from Danny as she quickly made her way to the van. Sam, Tucker, and now Trevor were all heading out. Danny put his hand up to his face, and let it slide down. "I don't think we'll need to much back up." Danny stated. "Stay here and hang out, fight the easy ghosts out there, I'll keep you guys on call."  
He went outside and got into the van. Still fuming, he glared at Jazz and changed into Phantom. It felt wrong this time. His rings were black. They shocked him as they went over his body, but not enough to hurt him. His body tingled with a different energy than before. Danny dashed to the bathroom before anyone could see him and looked into the mirror. "Great." he sighed. "Evil puberty."


	9. Chapter 9

His hair was black, and his eyes were red. He shot the towel, with his finger, in the bathroom to see if his powers had changed. The ray was red, and the towel bursted into flames. He touched the towel with his ice powers and the fire ceased.  
"_I either stay the good guy with okay powers, or that bad guy with turbo charged powers_." Danny thought to himself. "_No. I won't be that guy. I'm protecting Amity Park, and nothing will change that_."  
Danny closed his eyes, and felt his normal cool white rings go over his body. The energy in his body slowed down, so that the constant buzz in him stopped. He felt slightly drained, like making the decision had taken away his powers, yet it hadn't. Danny knew that since he'd experienced a new kind of strength, that he would now have to get used to his own level of power again.  
He stumbled out of the bathroom. Every one was looking back him.  
"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Tucker said. "You just don't hear someone make a mad dash for the back of the van and not suspect something."

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked. Danny looked at her and felt himself resisting the urge to change into evil Phantom.

"You're shaking." Trevor stated as he put his hand on Danny's forehead.

"I'm - fine." Danny said smacking his hand away. "Come on we have to keep this plan going. We have four days until the portal is fixed, and anything can go wrong, so let's get going."  
Jazz started up the RV and drove down the street.

* * *

They were parked a few blocks away from North Mercy hospital, it was Thursday when they left the house at 9:30AM and arrived at 10 o'clock in the morning. The hospital sign was so old the "r,t," and "h" had fallen away long ago to make it read, "No Mercy". And that wasn't an understatement.  
"OK, here's my plan." Danny said. He was very silent on the way here for two reasons: first, he was ticked at his sister because she was able to tag along, and second he had to formulate a plan that he knew would get ruined due to her existence.  
"I'll fly us there, invisible, to the back entrance." He looked at Trevor, "You'll stay here for when we get back, it only makes sense."

"You know," Tucker said. "Trevor may need protected, I should just stay here and-"

"No, Tuck." Sam said. "You're the only person who has been in and out this place successfully, with no harm done to you. We need you to go with us." Tucker let out a sigh and adjusted his beret. "Okay guys, fine, I'll do it."

"Good, because you're going in first." Danny stated. Tucker started to protest.

"Let me finish!" Danny angrily exhaled. "You'll be going into the vents first. You found me that way, I think you can find Skulker." Danny said.

"I could just use my PDA." Tucker said.

"No, I don't want to risk it going crazy when we're near him." Danny stated. "Now, Jazz and Sam, you guys will go through the back door." He handed Sam and Tucker some Fenton ear phones.

"They'll stay in contact with us." he started to put in both of his, but gave one to his sister and the other to Trevor. He made Tucker give him one of his because he knew Sam liked having two. "You guys can also ask us where we are in the vents and be able to follow along. Once Skulker is found, we listen to his plan, or at least to what he's doing. Then," Danny looked directly at Jazz. "And only then, I will say when to distract Skulker. When he's distracted, Tuck and I'll phase down through to his level and we'll fight him. We all have thermoses, right?" Danny asked, everyone nodded.  
"I don't have one..." Trevor trailed off. Danny walked over to a drawer in the van a pulled out a spare thermos. He pressed his thumb on the button of it and charged it with his ectoplasmic energy. It was a simple task, if only done once, but done serval times it was tiring. When Sam figured out how Danny got the first thermos to work, she and Tucker passed him every thermos his dad had ever made -that was in the lab- and had him charge every single one of them. There had to be at least a hundred. He remembered Sam kept saying: "Just a few more!" and he would come back at her with: "You said that 20 thermoses ago..."  
Danny smiled at his memory. Then he frowned and dropped the thermos. He'd left his thumb on the button too long and it had burned him.  
"Ow!" he said half under his breath, he picked up the thermos with his other hand and gave it to Trevor. He walked over to another drawer and got some Fenton Burn Ointment and smeared it on his thumb. He would have to get somebody to fix his glove later. He looked at Trevor, "Do you have a Band-Aid?"  
Trevor handed him one. Danny wrapped it around his thumb carefully. "Okay, now that that's settled, let's get outta here."

* * *

They said bye to Trevor and stepped out of the van. "Everybody link up." Danny said. Once they had, he grabbed hold of Sam's hand and flew upward. He turned them invisible and flew to "No Mercy".  
They landed in the back silently. Jazz tried the door, "Locked." She whispered. Danny nodded and phased them through. "Stay here." He said and got himself and Tucker into the vent next to the door. "Okay, we're in." Danny whispered.

"I'm not in a creepy old hospital vent again, I'm in that modeling agency vent again. Yeah, that modeling agency." Tucker said to himself with his eyes closed.

"Did you go through this process while I was strapped to a table with only Bertrand and Spectra for company?" Danny wondered.

"I can hear everything you guys are saying..." Trevor warned.

"Man these things have great reception." Sam whispered in amazement.

"Yes, after your technical "cry" for help I got inside and realized that there weren't cameras in the vents." Tucker remembered. " Just in case though, I disabled the few cameras that were in the hospital before we came in."

"Good thinking." Danny praised Tucker. "Okay, do your thing."

* * *

They moved forward, Danny informing the girls the whole way. Five minutes into their investigation, Tucker stopped. "We _are_ in a modeling agency, I hear a woman's voice."

"He's with someone." Danny said, "I didn't plan on this. I guess we'll just stick to the plan as best we can." They kept moving, with a lot less talking, only an occasional "Test, test" was whispered among them to make sure everything was still working. Tucker looked down through the bottom of the vent.

"Stop," Tucker whispered to the girls. They're in the room on you're right."

"Who?"

"Skulker, Bertrand, and-"

"Spectra. I should've at least guessed that." Danny said. And moved around to look through the grate in the vent.

"She's talking to him." Tucker said. Danny took out his ear phone to get a better listen in.

"Did you find Desiree?" Spectra asked Skulker.

"She's gone, I saw it on these humans' news show." Skulker stated.

"You're supposed to be the best hunter in the Ghost Zone! I wanted to make this easy on you. Find Desiree, bring her here, and I would wish for Phantom to be here and defenseless, so I can finally stabilize my form!" Spectra screamed at him.

"Why wouldn't just wish for a stabilized form?" Skulker asked her.

"Because, it falls under her 'Do Not Grant List' for us ghosts! She doesn't want anyone more powerful than her!"

"Danny Phantom is you're problem, even though the Ghost Zone is basically out here on Earth, he still insists on capturing us." He said in a deep guttural voice. They continued arguing.

"Then bring him here! You've caught him, what, once in your multiple tries?!" she retaliated. Bertrand watched them fight with slight contempt. Then, he saw a green flash in the corner of his eye and looked up. A pair of green glowing eyes were looking down at them. "Speaking of him," Bertrand said. He turned in to a large snake and jumped up towards the ceiling, intangible. Danny knew what happening too late. Bertrand's snake like head had come up, bit him in the leg, and pulled him down.


	10. Chapter 10

"AAAGHH!" Danny yelled.

"Danny!" Tucker screamed after him. "Guys! Danny's been taken, abort the plan, take defensive action." The girls looked at each other, took out their thermoses, and jumped into the room. Skulker turned around, cocked his net gun, and fired twice. Sam and Jazz were caught, and useless. Bertrand had let go of Danny and watch him struggle to his feet. Danny felt dizzy, the room was spinning faster and faster because of the poison in his leg. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "_What's taking Bertrand so long to attack_?" Danny wondered. The poison wasn't lethal, but he could feel his leg aching in pain. He opened his eyes and looked for Bertrand. "Tuck? You can come down anytime now." Danny said, angered that he hadn't shown up sooner. He looked around the room, but everyone was gone. He went up into the vent. No Tucker. Danny saw his own Fenton phone and picked it up. "Trevor?"

"Danny!" Trevor said, "I heard you guys get attacked."

"Where are you?"

"Still in the assault vehicle, I wasn't sure what to do, so I stayed put."

"Can you-" he grimaced in pain as he tried to walk on his leg."Can you go back to my house, tell everyone what happened, and bring help?"

"Yeah, sure!'

"We're going to lose reception, so on your way back here keep saying 'test' until I respond. I guess they took everyone else's ear phones, they aren't responding. And if I don't respond, just send in everyone anyway."

"I heard them, they sounded like they were taken to a lab. I'll be as quick as I can."

"I'll be walking around the hospital, trying to find the others."  
Danny turned around and took another painful step. "Duh, I'm a ghost." he turned his legs into a tail and floated around to the doorway.

"Why would she take them to a lab?" He looked at every room while he floated down the hallway. "Danny?" Someone whispered his name. He looked around. "Jazz?" he whispered back.

"In here." Danny followed her voice. And there they all were...in beds.

"Why aren't you guys getting out of here?" he asked.

"We're restrained dude! You think we didn't try?" Tucker whispered frantically, he was freaking out. He couldn't deny he was in a hospital any longer.

"Danny, they wanted you to come here, it's only a matter of time..." Sam trailed off.

"Well, I better make this quick." he said as he fired six quick shots at their restraints. "Now, come on. I know for a fact that help is on the way." He walked out the door way, and turned right into Skulker. Who threw the spectral energy neutralizer box at him.

"Oh, come on! Not this stupid thing again!" Danny protested. The box forced him into his human form. Skulker pressed a button and gave Danny a lasting shock. His head fell forward, and Spectra picked it up.

"Perfect." she said, and flew him down to the lab

* * *

I had loads of Writers block in this section,but it wore off eventually, I really tried to make it work!

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and had a sense of de ja vu, only he knew what was going on here this time. Restrained to a lab table, the lights flashed on him. He looked down near his feet and saw that his leg was repaired, then he saw Spectra.

"Hi Daniel, how are you feeling today?" She said enhancing Danny's memory.

"Not great, thanks to you."

"Well, this is a hospital, we should change that." Snapped her fingers and Bertrand was at her side. "Put him into the chamber, so I can get his DNA."  
Danny was pushed to the chamber entrance. "You won't get away with this." he said, looking at Bertrand straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Bertrand said. They heard an uproar in the background, Bertrand turned around to see what had happened. Frostbite had frozen Spectra in a giant ice block with a horrid expression on her face. Then Dani zapped the butler, the force pushed both him and Danny into the chamber. Bertrand got up and ran at her forming into a tiger. Dani shot at him and missed.  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but can some please get me out of here!?" Danny yelled, the sense of the machine starting up was drawing nearer and nearer. Bertrand dove for the button, but was intercepted by Wulf's slashed Ghost Portal that he made. He fell into the green swirling portal, then it closed, and Bertrand was gone. Meanwhile, Spectra bursted from her imprisonment. "Fine, I'll do it myself!" She reached out, shots fired from everywhere, she deflected them all easily, and pressed the button.  
"Huh?" Danny looked at the chamber turning from green to red. Dani zoomed into the portal as quick as she could and tried to get Danny out, but the machine took part of her DNA instead. She was slumped at the edge of the lab table, and got up slowly holding her head.  
"Yes! It's working!" Spectra screamed, gleefully. There was a green blast as Dani's DNA kicked in. She shot Frostbite and Wulf; Skulker kept them hostage. She kicked Dani out of her way to Danny still on the lab table in the chamber. "And as for you," She said cutting Danny's jaw line with her finger nail. She built up all of her power and prepared to blast Danny to oblivion, but she started to melt into ectoplasmic goo. "What? What's going on?!" She let the power die down, and she shifted into her normal ghost form.

"You got my DNA, I-" Dani gasped as Spectra's eyes glowered down upon her. "I'm a mistake! I'm not stable, so you never will be!'' She spat out, tears streaming down her face with her confession.

"I've tried for -what feels like ghost days- human length years to get what I'll never have." Spectra realized. "You know what? I don't care. You will pay Danny Phantom for what you've done!"

"What I've done? I'm strapped to a table! Go down the hall and get your eyes checked."

"No matter." She said building up the same energy again. She began to become goo more rapidly this time. She released all of her pent up energy on Danny.


	11. Chapter 11

writers block did go away, but returned around their exit of the hospital,and left when they got home... this was the original 16th chapter, but the chapters just seemed so short so i combined a few, not that you could tell. I think this is really coming together and I'm glad I discovered fanfiction to share it with some people!

* * *

Spectra exploded and became a pile of ectoplasm goo, along with all the power she forced onto Danny. Dani ran through the mess toward where Danny's head would be, and scraped off the thick layer of green ectoplasm. "I could seriously hurl right now. Get me out of here." Danny demanded.  
Tucker, Sam, and Jazz finally busted into the room shooting in all directions. Skulker ran towards Danny, whose face still had a thin layer of goo on it, and put his ecto knife to Danny's throat. "One day, I'll have your pelt, but for now, you have won. He grazed Danny's throat with the weapon, put it away, and plastered Danny's black hair back. "That will take few washes to get out, have fun."

"Jokes over, Skulker!" Jazz yelled. Danny exhaled and rolled his eyes "About time." Skulker looked over and walked over toward Jazz. He cleared his throat and did a slight falsetto voice. "Oh, no it's..." Skulker had forgotten Jazz's name.

"Jazz." She said.

"Jazz! I fear you and ask for you not hurt me!"  
Sam took the cap off her thermos and sucked him in. "He was being sarcastic. Why did you hesitate?" She asked Jazz.

"I wondered if he was going to offer us something." Jazz said. "But since you sucked him away, I guess we'll never know!"

"First rule of ghost hunting, never hesitate at times like those." Tucker said.

"Speaking of times like these, can someone just get me out of here?!" Danny yelled, fuming at all of them. They walked over to the chamber and cleaned the rest of the goo off Danny. Tucker pulled out a ghost ray gun and zapped Danny free.

"Finally!" Danny exclaimed, but he couldn't get up right away. "Um, can you guys just, kinda pull me up?" Danny made suction cuppy and squelchy noises as he rose. He flipped his legs over the side of the table and jumped down. He lifted his arms and changed into Phantom. He went intangible to get the goo off, but because is was an unstable ghostly substance, it wouldn't come off. " '_Have fun_.'." Danny mimicked Skulker's voice as he tried to put his hair into its right shape. The group walked out of the chamber and down the hall, slowly, because Danny's feet were sticking to the floor with his every step. They didn't want to touch him for fear of getting the glued to his body. Tucker started to run for the exit. They got to the front of the building and saw Trevor waiting outside of the Fenton Assault Vehicle. They got into the van. Danny looked at him. "You're pretty alright." Danny admitted. "Thanks." Trevor said, "I try." They were all in the van and Jazz started up the engine.

* * *

"I'm going to try to get this," Danny pointed at his body. "off." He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He smiled, he actually laughed for the first time in forever it felt like. He looked ridiculous. The reflection wasn't necessarily a beaten up ghost kid, or the usual sleep deprived teenager. It was a ghost boy covered in slime with his hair in all directions. "Why didn't you guys tell me I looked like this?" Danny asked laughing still slightly.  
"_We_ didn't want to get you worked up." Jazz said, sternly.

"_She_ didn't anyway," Tucker pointed out. "I thought it was funny the whole way back here. I ran outta there because, one it's a hospital, and two I couldn't hold it in any longer!" he laughed.

"It's true," Trevor said, "he ran out and was like try not to laugh, he's had a hard day." Danny felt better knowing his friends were there for him.

"I should probably try to get that off your cuts so I can fix them up." Trevor inquired.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about those." Danny said touching his jaw. He tried to pull his hand away, but it was stuck. He tried to pull that hand off with his other, but failed.

"Just stop Danny, you're making it worse." Sam smiled at the sight of him playing an awkward game of Twister with himself.

"I'm going to go get my bag of supplies." Trevor said.

"I'll just wait here!" Danny called after him.  
Tucker shook his head at Danny. Trevor got his bag and rolled out everything he had in it to see if he had anything to help Danny. "Ace wraps, cortisone shots, pain killers, alcohol, gauze... I don't think I really have anything for this." Trevor said. "What is it exactly?"

"I've never seen anything like it." Frostbite said poking Danny with his finger and pulling it away forcefully, so it didn't get stuck in his gleaming white fur.

"It's what unstable ghost goo looks like. What I'm completely based off of!" Dani sniffed, she wiped her eyes at stood up. Everyone was silent at her sudden outburst. Danny broke the silence.

"Thanks for that back there Danielle, I don't know what it felt like, or how it affected you, but you saved us a lot of trouble." He felt he owed her this token of gratitude for the effort she put into getting him out of the chamber.

"Yeah, you're welcome." She said quietly.

"You know, you guys were in there for two hours?" Trevor said. "What happened?"

"Well after Danny and the girls were attacked Spectra caught me, and they were taking us to the room Danny eventually found us in." Tucker said.

"They said their plan right in front of us, how they knew you would go looking for us, that once you were there they would capture you for sure, and rush you to the lab," Sam said. "Spectra kept mumbling about her last chance to get it right."

"So I was right," Danny stated."This technically was your fault, Jazz. If I hadn't been lured in there this wouldn't be happening right now." Little did he know that it was his bright eyes that had brought Bertrand to them.

"It probably would have ended much worse if Frostbite, Wulf, and Dani didn't show up when they did." She said. "As soon as you freed us and they had taken you to the lab, we found our ear phones, and Trevor said he was sending help in about 15 minutes, to be ready."

"We got ghost gear from the van and ran back to you as fast as we could, we were so close to being too late." Sam said.

"Almost." Dani reminded her.

"Well, it's all over now, and we caught more ghosts than expected right?" Jazz said.

"No, we caught the ghost we wanted. The other fell into the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone, and Spectra exploded her guts over me." Danny retaliated.

"Well, it's another 30 minutes until we get home," Jazz said. "can you hold out for that long with out blaming me for all of your problems?"

"Sure." He said curtly.


	12. Chapter 12

They were at Danny's house at 12:30 still, on that long Thursday. Every one got off the van before Danny. He had the hardest time maneuvering out of the vehicle with both of his arms up near his face. And the fact that his feet were still getting stuck didn't help. Trevor waited for him at the bottom of the van steps. Danny finally got to the bottom and changed into his human form. He squelched up the steps and Trevor opened the door for him. His mother turned around and looked at him. "_They must have told her the whole story while I was trying to get in here_." Danny realized. "Do you have anything for this, Mom?" He wondered. She looked him over intensely, circling him, her hand on her chin, and her brow furrowed in thought. "I think I have and idea." She said. She picked a piece of the goo off him with her ecto proof gloves, and rolled it around in between her fingers. "Yes, it should work nicely." She concluded. "Danny make your way down to the lab, I need to go to the store and get some scrub brushes for everyone."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed in disbelief. "Have you seen this stuff? It's like tacky glue! It can't be as simple as that." He said to her.

"Trust me sweetie, go on down with your father. He's making excellent progress by the way." She winked and left. "She's been working on the portal herself. Well that's comforting." Danny thought to himself. Everyone followed Danny down to the lab this time. By the time he reached the bottom of the steps, his mother had returned.

"Jack! Take a break and get out some ecto-foamers." Maddie called after him. He put down his drill, "Danny, my boy! How did it go? Catch any ghosts?"

"Yeah." Danny said, he kept his answer short because he didn't want his dad to feel left out on all the action. Danny thought about how many ghosts his father had caught, very few, in fact one was his own son. Maddie threw everyone a hazmat suit, so they wouldn't get stuck to Danny.

"Alrighty Jack, spray Danny with the Fenton Foamer. Everyone grab a scrub brush." Maddie commanded. "The ectoplasm foam should react with the goo and slightly erode at it making it easier to scrub off of you, honey." She said sweetly to Danny. "Kind of like soap scum and bathroom cleaner."

"Okay-"

"Ready, aim, fire!" Tucker yelled, pointing at Danny, and Jack sprayed him down.

* * *

Just so you know the team of seven is: maddie, jack, sam, tucker, jazz, dani, trevor, you'll see..

* * *

Danny was covered head to toe in the foam, and immediately the team of seven started scrubbing him down. At first it was hardly noticeable, but ten minutes in he started to feel the bristles. "Careful, around his neck and left jaw line. He has wounds there." Trevor said, which Danny was thankful for. About another 20 minutes in his mom said she needed to clean the uniform he was wearing and get his skin, so he wouldn't be infected with the unstable ectoplasm.

"Well, can they at least go upstairs and figure out a plan to capture our next set of ghosts?" Danny asked her. He wasn't stripping down to his underwear in front of his friends, the idea even felt wrong to him.

"Go on up kids, drop off your hazmat suits over there in the waste bin." Danny made sure the were safely out of view and took off his uniform. For the next four hours, Maddie scrubbed Danny raw by herself, partly because she loved him and didn't want him infected, and because of her previous strong hate for ghosts. She took a sponge to his wounds and gently got the last, thin layer of goo off.

"Okay, you're finished." She said approving her work. Danny changed into his human form. His skin was pink and a little sore, his hair was soaking wet and it hung in front of his eyes. Maddie threw him some clothes. He put them on gingerly. And went up stairs to get Trevor to look at his small cuts. They were all in the kitchen eating Nasty Burger take out. Tucker threw him a bag. "My treat." He said reminding Danny of Monday. "_Was it only three days ago I said that_?" It seemed so long ago, and they've been fighting ghosts like mad over the past few days. It was five o'clock in the afternoon and Danny was starving, but eager to get started on their next mission. He knew that his team needed to rest some time, and so did he. After eating he wanted nothing, but to pass out because he was so full. Trevor patched up Danny's face and requested that he rest in his ghost form to heal quicker.

"...right now."

"It's like 5:10, and your asking me to sleep now?" Danny questioned him. He wanted to sound like he was defending himself, but really he was happy for this news. He couldn't feel the left side of his face because of the numbing gel Trevor had used to stitch Danny's cuts. The cuts were actually deeper than what they had thought. Danny's skin was burning all over from his treatment, he had fought several powerful ghosts, transported every citizen in Amity from their homes to City Hall, and he was super full with the best Nasty Burger meal he had, had in a long time. Danny was ready to sleep it all off.

"Yeah, right now. We can get more done if our top ghost fighter is in the best condition." Trevor said.

"Told you he was a good idea for you to have." Tucker said smartly.

"Whatever man." Danny held up his hands in 'surrender'. "Night all." And he walked up the stairs, down the hall, and through the familiar door of him room. He changed into the silk pajamas he had gotten for Christmas last year, and morphed into Phantom. He already felt rejuvenated, but knew in truth that his other half needed this more than his ghost half. He slipped into bed, letting the familiarity of home put him into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Sam said nudging Danny's arm. She sighed, and gave him a shove. Danny never slept in his ghost form because it was impossible to wake up the dead. Being half dead, it was nearly impossible- Danny still didn't wake up.

"I have an idea." Dani said. "When I go ghost, pull the covers off him."  
Tucker grabbed the bottom of Danny's blanket. Dani changed and he pulled the cover. Danny fell out of his bed, because his ghost sense had gone off and it was way colder than usual. He was frantically trying to change into Phantom. Forgetting he was still in his ghost form he changed into his human form and took his warrior stance. "Calm down, it's just me." Dani said to him. He looked down, confused for a minute, then he remembered the night before.

"Oh, yeah, how long have I been out?" He wondered.

"What ever time you crashed to.." Tucker paused and looked at his PDA for the time, "one o'clock today, you do the math."

"Oh, well that's okay." Danny said, thinking he slept for a normal eight hours.

"Wow, you're math skills are poor." Sam said and grabbed Tucker's PDA and put it in Danny's hands. "One o'clock PM. You want to give that another shot?"

"19 HOURS?!" Danny yelled, dashing around him room to find clean clothes. He ran down the hall to the bathroom ripped off his pajamas, and threw on his classic t-shirt and jeans. He brushed his teeth and hair at the same time, finished and dashed back down the hall to the stairs."Why didn't you guys wake me up? That was tons of precious time, wasted!"

"Calm down Danny! We've haven't just stopped operating with out you!" Jazz tried to reason with him. He shook her hands off his shoulders and went down to the lab. He shifted into Phantom and gave a noise of surprise, he only had his underwear on, he found his uniform and materialized inside of it quickly. He looked at the portal with shock. "_My parents have their moments, this is definitely one of them_." He thought to himself. The portal was almost finished. A few adjustments here and there, and it could be powered up! Well, that's what it looked like. It had some definite modifications since he had seen it last, he didn't really notice the process it was in yesterday when he was getting scrubbed down. The first thing he noticed, was that it wasn't just a small hole in the wall anymore, it was like another room extended out from the now 11 foot long entrance. The sliding doors went from floor to ceiling and they were made of a green ecto glass, so you could see right through them into the Ghost Zone. The ecto filtrator definitely got bigger too. "_Can't wait to change that.._." Danny thought. There was a hand scanner next to the improved portal, right above the new spot for emptying thermoses. He shifted into a human again, and put his hand on it. The doors slid open. Danny pulled on a jumpsuit, made sure the portal was unplugged, and ventured inside the cavernous area filled with technology. Danny looked around and admired his parents handiwork. Every circuit board perfectly placed, the wires throughout the marvel had stagnate ectoplasm and electricity resting in them. "So this is what it looked like before the accident happened." Danny was about to lean against the wall with his hand and take it all in, but he stopped abruptly and looked around for the on/off switch. "Not on this wall."  
He did one more glance over in the spot and carefully rested there, reminiscing about his last experiences in here. How he had gained his powers and lost them. The process felt the same both times. Excruciating pain through out his body, how the flashes of light from the sparks blinded and burned him, basically dying in the most horrific way possible and living to feel every shock until it stopped, and that's when he passed out. He remembered waking up and running to the bathroom not knowing what he was seeing in the mirror. At first he thought he slept his life away, that he was an old man, but as he got closer that wasn't the case. He held on to the mirror and got as close as he could to examine every new detail of himself. The green, glowing eyes, the shockingly bright white hair, and the soft black and silver jumpsuit. He looked down and the suit he was wearing and walked to the lab bathroom. He watched himself change in the same mirror. "That's what it looked like, why couldn't have felt like this too?" He asked himself. He got closer and examined himself. Over the years his hair had never changed, that was about the only thing though. His eyes glowed brighter than he remembered, his jumpsuit... The stigma of his heroic figure, had seen better days. It had sewn in holes everywhere. Which reminded him of his glove, he looked at his thumb. The hole was still there. He looked down at his silver belt, scratch marks all over it, he noticed now more than ever how faded his suit had become. It was more on the gray side than the black compared to the silver band.  
"What're you doin'?" Sam said leaning in the door way, Danny jumped.

"Sam, you scared me! How long have you been there?"

"You're the ghost, and I scared you? How often does that happen?" Sam snickered. "I just got here, you had me worried." Danny sighed and relaxed a little. Sam walked up to him and traced his worn emblem with her finger. He held her close, liking what he saw in the mirror for a change.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back, sorry I was out for a day, but I had plans! Enjoy chapter 14!

* * *

Sam looked into the mirror at them both. She saw Danny smile and knew he was fine. Danny held up his thumb. "Can you fix this for me?" He asked.

"Me?! I-I don't know how to sew! That's not my thing-"

"My suit has repairs all over it, who else did them? I'm pretty sure I didn't fly around Amity Park looking like Swiss cheese this past year. Sam smiled, pulled the glove off his hand, and put it on hers. Danny looked at her hands, they were so small compared to his. They were soft, not scarred.  
"I'll see what I can do." She said. They both walked upstairs to the kitchen. "He's fine, I told you guys he would be." Sam said to the team.

"What did you guys do, while I was... Out?" Danny asked, reluctant to hear the answers.

"Well," Tucker started, "Frostbite, his army, Dani and Wulf were patrolling and capturing the enormous amount of the regular ghosts in Amity. Sam and Jazz worked on a plan to get Ember, and I helped your parents with the portal."

"It looks great, man." Danny said nodding his head in astonishment.

"It was the most wickedly difficult, advanced piece of technology I've ever had to work with." Tucker said, "You might wanna watch out for Technus coming after it, just sayin'."

"I'll save him for after Ember, then again, he hasn't really been bothering us, yet." Danny said, he looked over at the two girls. "What's the plan?"

"I've dealt with Ember before," Jazz said. "She's a mind controlling ghost."

"What made you decide on that so quickly?" Danny asked sarcastically. Jazz gave him a glare.

"We need the Maddie Modulator." she said.

"The what?" he asked.

"One of Mom's inventions, it reverses spectral effects."

"It's one of the few ways to beat her." Sam said. "You defeated her the first time by breaking her spell, you got Tucker to reverse the effect of her song on the people. The Modulator does the same thing, only quicker."

"Okay, but I still don't see your plan here." Danny said confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jazz asked. "She's controlling people to like her, so if we shoot the modulator on one of her power chords, the effect of people protecting her; would turn to absolute dislike. The people would turn on her!"

"So, easy target then. Right?" Tucker said.

"Easy target." Sam confirmed.

"That's great, but how do we know when she's going to hit another power chord?" Danny asked. Trevor held up a poster, "Easy, you show up and give her a reason." Danny grabbed the flyer. "A comeback concert?" he wondered aloud. "Tonight?"

"Unfortunately, we need to blend in with the crowd." Sam said. Every one looked at Tucker.

"Oh, I see how it is." Tucker crossed his arms. "You assume I've kept that junk for all this time?" Danny raised an eyebrow at him and joined the crossed arm stance. "Well?" he asked.

"Okay, I kept it." Tucker confessed. "It's authentic Ember fan wear, it didn't come cheap!"

"I have a few things too," Jazz said playing with her thumbs. "They would probably fit Sam."  
Sam sighed, "I can't believe I'm disowning my utter disdain for anything popular, but it's for the better cause, so fan girl me up." Jazz smiled, "Come on upstairs."

"I guess I'm going to Tucker's," Danny turned to his his allies, "I couldn't do this without you guys, so just stay with the same plan: Chill, fight easy ghosts, be on call, alright?" They all nodded and made sounds of agreement. "Jazz, tell Mom and Dad where I'm at, I'll be back soon." And with that the boys left the house.

* * *

Danny closed the door behind them. He felt a sense of relief, something about being around all those people at once had kept him high strung. He looked up at the sky and the weight of the world was back on his shoulders. He sighed. "Are you okay?" Tucker asked. Danny just stared at him. "Sorry, standard question." They started to walk across the street."I'm fine, I just have a ton of responsibilities that I can hardly keep up with. I'm always under severe public scrutiny, and I can't seem to keep anyone satisfied no matter what I do." Danny ruffed his hair about on his head. "I just feel like I'm not ever allowed to make a mistake, I brought a whole world together, why can't I keep a ghost invasion under control in my home town?" They turned the corner.

"You've walked right into my trap!" Youngblood yelled. He threw a water balloon full of ectoplasm at Danny's face.

"Of course." he said, as he went ghost. "Look kid, I don't have time for this." Danny shot Youngblood with an ice ray. Danny felt around for a thermos, "Dang, it!" he said. "I left it at the house."

"Where's your glove?" Tucker asked.

"Also, at the house."

"You think he'll stay like that for long?" Tucker asked motioning toward the young ghost.

"Hopefully. He's not that strong. I'm just curious as to where his parrot thing is." he looked around, "Maybe he ditched it." Youngblood melted out of the ice block. "Maybe not." The bird had helped his owner and was giving him more instructions. The young ghost's arm stretched out and went around Danny's waist.

"WHOAAA!"

"No one makes a fool out of Youngblood! No one!" he said swinging Danny around like a rag doll, smacking him off the wall of the building next to them.

"Tuck-" he hit the wall. "er!"

"I don't have have anything! Wait," he pulled out his cologne and sprayed it all over Youngblood.

"If you're going to play with the big boys, you gotta smell like 'em." he said. The ghost dropped Danny and smelled the air. "Like sweaty ginger snaps?" Danny grunted, looked up , and hit Youngblood with and ectoblast. "I'll be right back!" He held Tucker's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He flew back down to the lab at his best 112 mph.  
"Hey, Mom, hey, Dad! I'm with Tuck, gotta go, bye!" Danny said as he blasted into the lab grabbed a thermos and flew back. The scene hadn't changed much since he left, except for the fact Youngblood's parrot was pecking the heck out of Tucker. "Dude! Get this thing off me!"

''Hey, Youngbrat!" Danny pointed the thermos at him. "You still need to finish your jail time!" He captured the kid, and his pet dissipated.

"Thanks, man." Tucker said. Danny held the thermos close to him and switched into his human half. "No problem, where were we?"

"Ghost invasion."

"Perfect example," he shook the thermos, "You hear that Youngblood?"

"Come on, let's get to my house and get back. The quicker the better."

"You're probably right," Danny said. "I might attract more ghosts."

* * *

Back in Jazz's room, Jazz was digging deep into her closet to find her old fan t-shirts. "I know there in here, I just haven't worn them in so long."

"Ember only stayed in Amity for a few days, I don't know how you could wear them any other time." Sam said.

"Aha!" she pulled out two shirts. A black tank top with just a turquoise 'e' on it, and a black midriff with turquoise flames on the shoulders and a turquoise flame surrounding the purple 'e' on the front.

"I'll take the tank." Sam pointed at it. Jazz threw it to her.

"Do you want the pants to match, or the boots?"

"The bottoms, I like my combat boots way too much to switch them out."

"Well, you know where the bathroom is," Jazz said. "Get changed and I'll meet you there to do make up."

"Can't wait!" Sam said falsely enthusiastic. She left and threw on the clothes. She looked into the mirror, "This was popular? Wow." Jazz walked in holding up eye liner. "Have a seat, I'll make this quick." She put the extra markings around Sam's eyes. "There, done." Sam stood up and checked her reflection. "Oh my gosh, sorry, I'm just shocked that people went out looking like this." Jazz did her own make up, "It sort of brings back memories, you know?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled and blushed thinking about Danny obsessing over her. "That reminds me!" Sam realized, "We should all wear the Fenton Phones, so we aren't affected by her music."

"Good thinking!" Jazz pointed and winked at her. They went downstairs and saw the boys walking in the door. "Tucker, I feel like an idiot." Danny said wearing the blue wig, eye make up like the girls had, and an Ember t-shirt. "Ember! Remember!" Tucker scream sang. "Excuse me guys, I just had to warm up."


	15. Chapter 15

2 o'clock pm Friday

* * *

"Warm up on your own time." Sam said, uncovering her ears. "We've gotta finish our plan."

"Whose gonna wear the modulator?" Jazz asked.

"I will," Tucker said, "I'm the techno geek, so it would the least suspicious on me, but how are we getting in?"

"Well, I'm the ghost powered kid here, let's think of one of the many ways I can get in there: Flying, invisibly, intangibly." Danny named a few.

"Or you could just use these." Trevor said holding up four tickets.

"Where did you get these?" Jazz asked. Trevor turned around, the back of his jacket said 'Security'. "Workers compensation for tonight."

"That works too." Danny said, to himself. No one really thought much of his previous ideas.

"Here you go, Danny." Trevor handed him a ticket. It had a picture of Ember singing into a microphone, across the ticket it said: 'Remember?' At the bottom was the date of the concert: Friday at eight.

"Thanks man, glad you could get these." Danny remarked

"No big."

"We have six hours to ourselves, what do you want to do 'til then?" Danny asked the group, taking off the ridiculous wig Tucker placed on his head.

"We all need two Fenton Phones," Sam said. "We used them for communication at North Mercy, but we really need them to filter out ghost noise at Ember's concert."

"Let's go down to the lab and take inventory." Danny said. They went downstairs. Danny's parents had blow torches going inside the portal. "Good news kids!" Jack bounded up to them and flipped up his mask, "The portal will be done ahead of schedule!"

"Wow! That's great Dad!" Jazz said.

"Couldn't have pulled it off without Tucker's help in the technology part."

"That's the best news I've heard all week." a smile spread across Danny's lips. "Where are all the inventions?" he wondered looking around. Maddie gestured toward a door with another hand panel. Danny put his hand on it and the metal door slid open. The group walked in, each section of wall was stocked with thermoses, Fenton fishers, foamers, specter deflectors, Jack o' nine tails, boooo-merangs, wrist rays, and more. In the back of the room in a locked clear case was a new ecto skeleton, next to it on a shelf was the Fenton ghost peeler, and of course the Fenton stockade, and the anti creep stick had their reserved corner. In the complete middle of the room was the Fenton Ghost Catcher, Danny stood in awe, his jaw dropped. Sam came over and shut his mouth. "This is so awesome." Tucker said looking all around, taking in the aurora of technology everywhere. Danny walked up to the specter deflectors, there were eight of them in a row. He took the first four and passed them to Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Trevor.

"Don't you need one?" Trevor asked Danny.

"Put it on." he said. Trevor put the belt on, while Danny went ghost. Danny walked over to Trevor and poked him.

"AAAAGHH!" he yelled. "That's what they do, I don't think me wearing one of those in my ghost form is a very good idea. Do you?" Danny said, his hair slightly frazzled. Danny was annoyed by this guy, he comes in with tickets as his brilliant plan to get into Ember's concert, and he couldn't figure out why Danny didn't need a specter deflector.

"No." Trevor said, "Sorry."

"No big." Danny mimicked him. All of a sudden black rings went over his body. The constant buzz coursed through his veins. Sam went up to him and touched his shoulder. Danny jerked away at her touch, her whirled around and looked her straight in the eye.

"Danny?" she said confused. "What's going on?"

"Why are you constantly on my case?" Danny raged at her, his evil side taking control of him.

"You always have to know where I am and what I'm doing. Why is it any of your business anyway?" Jazz came up and took him by the shoulders. "Get off, I don't need you!" he shrugged her off and looked at everyone else, "I don't need any of you!"

"Snap out of it, Danny!" Jazz yelled at him, he reverted his attention back to her. "Why? So you can mess up my future? This is my future, and I work alone!" A tiny voice in the back of his mind spoke up.

"These are your friends. They've helped you through so much, why are you so furious at them? They don't deserve it." he exhaled and concentrated on his normal side, who he really was, what his motives were. He felt his normal rings go over him. The jet black hair, red eyes, and constant buzz were gone. He was normal Phantom again, bone tired, but normal. He was breathing hard, he put his hands on his knees and bent over. "Sorry, I just- kinda had a moment there." he choked out. He looked up at Sam, her eyes were full of tears. "Sam, I'm so sorry." he said walking up to her, "That wasn't me, I didn't mean anything I said. I-" she cut him off.

"No, no I believe you." She said wiping away her tears. "It was just so-" it was his turn to cut her off, he kissed Sam. Her specter deflector electrified the moment. He changed into his human form, letting his hands travel up behind her head. He looked at her and put his hand on her face.

"It wasn't me."

"Here, I was going to give to you earlier." It was his glove.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Well, if it wasn't you, what was it?" Jazz asked.

"I should have told you when it started, but you know your guys' death kinda distracted me at the time." Danny looked down. "It's basically another part of my ghost side, for lack of a better word, evil puberty. You guys saw the side effects of it in the assault vehicle."

"I knew something was up!" Tucker said.

"That's what's up. I've only noticed flare up when I'm feeling extreme anger, annoyance, or... Jealousy." he finished quietly.

"What's it like?" Trevor asked, his medical mind was at work.

"Well,..." Danny explained his symptoms

"Basically your exact opposite." Trevor remarked.

"Yeah, my opposite with humanity, my half without humanity exists outside of time, with Clock Work."

"Who's that?"

"Another ghost, I asked him to help us, but he couldn't. Not after Dan."  
Trevor started to ask more questions, "Look," Danny said. "It's a huge story that I really don't want to go into." He looked around the new weapons vault. He grabbed Fenton Phones for everyone, along with wrist rays, and obviously thermoses. "That should be discreet enough to get us in, but still be a threat." he said. They walked back out into the lab, Danny at the head. He looked at the ghost clock on the wall, only 2:15. "Is there anything we can do to help out?" Danny asked his parents.

"No, we have it under control sweetie." Maddie answered her son. He looked down and made his way upstairs, past the kitchen, and into the living room. He started to pace around the room.

"What's going through your mind, Great One?" Frostbite asked.

"We just can't wait around until Ember's concert starts." he said as he sat down on the couch holding the glove Sam had repaired in his hands.

"If you want something to do, just walk outside. I'm sure something will come up." Dani said smartly. Danny glared at her, his eyes flashing red. He sighed, every small thing seemed to annoy him. He ran his fingers through this hair and stood up, he walked towards the door, shifting into Phantom. He put on his glove forcefully, near his hip, and he made a fist with it. Dani grabbed his wrist, ''Wait," she said, "You shouldn't have to get into the fights any more than you need to." Danny turned his head to the side any looked at her in the corner of his eye.


	16. Chapter 16

It's a shortie, but enjoy all the same!

* * *

"What else are we going to do?" Danny asked her.

Tucker spoke up, "Well, you can always train. You never really got the chance after the whole 'DALV' thing."

"I've gotten way more advanced than that course we have downstairs."

"We can always make it a more of a challenge." Frostbite said gesturing towards the whole group.

"Anything to pass the time." he finally said.

"Let's go to the Ops Center." Jazz suggested, "We can't risk the portal getting hit by something."

"That's actually the best idea you've had." Danny acknowledged her.

"Thanks!" she said, loving the rare complement her brother had given to her.

* * *

"Come on Danny!" Sam yelled at him and blasted him with a ghost ray. She was Tucker's coach for the physical challenge a little while ago, so it only seemed right that she planned Danny's short training session.

"_Why did I agree to this_?" Danny thought testing his reflexes at maximum speed. "_Oh yeah, time_." He'd fought head on with Frostbite and his extras to work his ice powers, after they had beaten him a good 12 rounds in a row, Sam decided it was time to move on. Her next idea: Flying, with obstacles. The obstacle being Jazz trying to capture him with the thermos. That lasted about 45 minutes. After that Tucker wanted to see some junk destroyed, so target practice was next. Danny hit every target with ease, until everyone was shooting at him.

"Do you think these ghosts are just going to let you shoot at them without a fight?!" Sam questioned him.

"No-AHH!" Danny yelled dodging rays left and right, trying to shoot at targets too. Sam shot Danny out of the air, he hit the ground and rolled. The group surrounded him with weapons on all sides. He looked up to Sam aiming the Fenton Bazooka right at his face. She took out her stop watch, "Not bad," she looked at him, "You can go five hours and 47 minutes of intense ghost fighting, Sam style."

Danny sat up, he wiped his forehead and caught his breath. "What t-time is it?"

"6:02." Tucker said, checking his PDA.

"Perfect time for a-" Danny yawned, "For a nap." Tucker helped him up. Danny changed into his human form and worked his way down to the living room. He collapsed on the couch, closed his eyes, and slept for what felt like an eternity.  
*****

"_Why is he following me? He's supposed to be gone!_"

"_What's the matter badger? Is this too much for your teenage mind to handle? Huh, Daniel? Or should I call you Danny? Danny, Danny, Danny..." His calls were getting closer and closer, it was only a matter of time before Vlad had him. The ground shook beneath Danny's feet, and he was falling, falling..._.*

-  
"Danny!" Sam yelled pushing him off the couch.

"AHHHHHH! He's back! He's-" Danny looked around, he was on the floor in his house, not falling into the Earth.

"Who?" Tucker asked.

"No one, just a nightmare, I can't remember." he lied.

"Get up!" Jazz yelled, "It's 7:30!"

"Jazz, calm yourself." Sam said, "We have plenty of time to get there." Danny stood up and stretched, he let out a noise as Jazz yanked him by the arm toward the door.

"Jazz?"

"Come on guys, we don't want to be late!"  
Typical of Jazz to overreact. She threw Danny in her car while Sam, Trevor, and Tucker made their way into the back. As soon as their doors closed, Jazz stepped on the gas. "Will you slow down?!" Danny yelled at her. "Why are you in such a rush?! And what about Frostbite and them?"

"First, Trevor has to get in before us, and us being with him is going to look suspicious, so he needs a different way in while we go through the ticket line." she said. "I don't think that line is going to be small, and we need to be the first ones in so we can get into our battle positions! Second, they're not humans it would look too suspicious!" Jazz veered around a corner.

"Dani could've came, she's helpful." Danny yelled, "And unless you want to be best friends with Johnny 13 and haunt highways together, I think you should slow up!" Jazz slammed on the breaks causing everyone to jerk in their seat harshly, Jazz turned toward Danny, yelling all the reasons why she was in the 'right', and he was in the 'wrong'.

"Oh no." Danny said, ignoring his sister and looking straight ahead. It was Vortex.

* * *

I HATE cliffhangers, but the next chapter is on the way, so no worries!


	17. Chapter 17

Jazz stopped her rant, "Well?" she yelled at Danny, "What are you waiting for this time? Get him!" she finished crossing her arms and faced out her window.

"His powers aren't connected to yours anymore, how are you going to beat him?" Tucker asked.

"I-I don't know." Danny said. Everyone started spouting ideas at once. "I need to think!" he yelled at them all. "Give me a thermos." Danny held up his hand, Sam slammed one into his palm. He closed his fist around it and phased through the car. He went ghost and put the thermos on his belt.

"Hey!" Danny yelled at Vortex, "Did you hear the story about the tornado?! There was a _twist_ at the end!"  
Sam heard the banter and sighed. "Is that the best he could think of?" Danny threw huge ecto energy blasts at Vortex. He duplicated himself and continued to throw full blown blasts at him. Vortex finally started to fight back with greater force, the winds picked up and rain started to pound the city.

"What a _striking_," Vortex gasped and continued, "Second impression you make!" he clapped his hands together around Danny's duplicates, causing him to return to one being. Along with that, was a loud clap of thunder, while Danny was disoriented, Vortex used his wind powers to blow him to the ground. Danny yelled on his way down and bounced a few feet. He stood up and thought, "_Our powers were connected, that's how I beat him last time_." Danny smiled at his bright idea. Vortex was preparing a lighting blast, Danny saw this coming and brought his hands backward, and shoved them forward with a ton of forced ice through his hands. The lighting bolt was frozen, but still heading toward him, he caught it and swung it around back towards Vortex. When it was half way there, Danny blasted the ice off. The bolt hit Vortex and dispersed him into a fog. Danny quickly pulled out the thermos and sucked up all the fog of Vortex. "This stuff looks enough like pea soup, it belongs in here." he said twirling the thermos.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled out her car window and the weather started to calm down. "We need to go!" Danny flew to the car and strapped himself in again. "Well, go!" Jazz dropped Trevor off around the back of the building, and now the group was passing their tickets to the man behind the window. "Don't forget to remember, have a nice time." he said in a bored voice.  
They ran to their spots in the arena, Tucker got by the security guards with no problem with the Maddie Modulator strapped on his back. Jazz and Tucker were in one group on the complete other side of the crowd from Sam and Danny. Sam grabbed Danny's hand, "Well, it's kinda like one of our dates." she said

"What you mean?" he asked her.

"I mean, we're out having a good time, and then you have to fight a ghost." Sam explained.

"That's not entirely true, we have lasted a few dates without me fighting ghosts."

"Name one time."

"Alright, um-" Danny racked his brain for a memory, but the concert had started.

"Amity Park!" Ember yelled, she played a few chords and the crowd was once again under her control. "Who do you love?!"

"Ember!" the crowd screamed in delight back at her.

"Go on." Sam said to Danny. She gave him a kiss on the lips that left a turquoise smear. He accepted his ghost form in the sea of people. Danny went invisible and flew upward, he saw Trevor on the side entrance to the stage talking into a walkie-talkie. He glanced around for a few more minutes and found Tucker with Jazz. Ember's music was pounding painfully in his eardrums, the Fenton Phones were filtering out the servere amount of ghost noise from his ears. "Ready, guys?" he asked holding an ear bud close so he could hear the response of his team over the noise.

"Yeah." Trevor said.

"All set." Jazz confirmed.

"Ready." said Sam.

"Roger!" Tucker said.

"Here goes nothing." Danny thought as he prepared to wit himself up to banter at the music ghost.

"Hey, Ember?!" he yelled at her, "Didn't you get my _note_? Messing with how people think causes nothing but _treble_!" Ember's next chord screeched through the amplifiers. "You're not really _in tune_ with what's going on here, are you?" she retaliated, "Come on dipstick, show me what you got."

"I think I've found a _snare_ in your plan." he said trying to get her to play a mind controlling chord for Tucker.

"Are you sure?" she asked spinning the dial on her guitar.

"Yeah, embou_chure_!"

"How _clef-er_." she said sarcastically back at him.  
"I've been told I'm pretty sharp." Danny said.  
"Let's hope the crowd measures up to your expectations, then." said Ember, then she slashed her guitar pick down on her strings.  
"Now, Tucker!"  
Tucker switched on the modulator, Ember's mind controlling chord blasted through the rows of people, their eyes turning red. The fans frantically started making their way towards Danny. He started to fly away, but he felt Dash's grip wrap around his ankle and pull him down. Danny slammed into the ground, face first. His Fenton Phone had fallen out and had gotten crushed by the fans' feet. He lifted his head and felt his nose. Blood began to gush out onto his hand and down his face. Danny ended up crowd surfing to the front of the arena, he rolled onto the stage. Ember strummed another wicked, sounding chord that wrapped Danny in green ledger lines, the power behind her music was starting to affect him now.  
"Anytime now, Tuck!" Danny yelled, hearing the blood curtling commands that were screaming in his head. Ember cut off the music, and Danny's mind cleared. Then, she prepared to strike her guitar down on him for the finale. Danny tensed preparing for the impact, but stopped and looked up at Ember. She was staring across the stage at something, or more like someone.  
"Ember?" the young adult spoke. "Is that really you?"  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?" she said smartly.  
"I just thought you were-"  
"Dead? Oh, I am. But why should you even care? If you wouldn't have kept me waiting like a love sick, crack head, and actually taken me on a date, I wouldn't have been in my house the night it burned down!" rage filled Ember, her pony tail flared an eyebrow synging dark blue, and returned to its usual bright, entrancing turquoise.  
"You're blaming this on me?"  
"Yes, Crash," she spoke her teenage lover's name for the first time in years. She hadn't aged a day since her death, but the years that had passed were shown on Crash's face.  
"Why did you do this to me?" she asked.  
"I was afraid you were just going to reject me like every other girl I've known."  
"Well, time to face up to reality. You want this?" she motioned down her body. "Try to come and get it. Get him!" she yelled at her captive audience, their focus turned from Danny to Crash. Tucker finally flipped the switch to the modulator. The crowd's snarling faces went blank in confusion, eventually all the bodies turned around and ganged up on Ember.  
"What are you doing?!" she yelled at her once fans.  
"Looks like there's been a change in the score." Danny said looking up at her from the floor.

* * *

In my story, I say that if you had a personal connection with a ghost in life, their spectral noise doesn't affect you.

Next, Ember's back story, which is where this guy comes in, According to one of the creators for the show, before she died, Ember was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught fire. She died in the flames, which possibly gave her the name "Ember. Her song "Remember" is possibly based on the above events prior to her death.( )

I love that song, you can youtube the whole song, here's a link:

watch?v=VUR6yPIx-7M highlight and search!

Wow, ok so there a ton of puns! If you're not into music I'll gladly define these for you so you can understand.

Note - appears on a staff, G, that's all of the notes that can be read (not getting specific)

Treble - you have treble (sounds sorta like trouble ) and bass clef, which are how the notes are read, example: treble clef notes on a staff are read in the spaces a E, and bass clef spaces are known a G.

In tune - all instruments playing one defined note, if not they need to adjust their instrument to match everyone else. Tuning happens before members play a song.

Snare - a drum.

Embouchure - The way in which a player applies the mouth to the mouthpiece of a brass or wind instrument. The end of it sounds like s_ure_, so when Ember asks him if he's sure... I intended it to sound like he was sure of what he was saying... If you didn't get that :)

Clef - it's the sign that defines whether notes are being played in treble, or bass. (clef-er, clever)

Sharp- and instrument can be considered sharp or flat when tuning, they adjust until they match everyone elses pitch, notes can also be sharp or flat, making them other notes (complicated)

Measure - _Measures_ are sections of a staff, separated by barlines, they have notes in them that fill the time signature.

Welcome!


	18. Chapter 18

The original 25th chapter, once again another shortie ( that I didn't combine!) It's getting close to the end! It looks like we'll have exactly 20 chapters, which is kinda weird, I didn't plan that- I planned 27... anyway read on!

As the people's hatred was voiced, Ember's power began to die down just as before. Danny was able to break free of his musical bindings. He packed a punch full of power across Ember's face. Her make up rubbed off onto Danny's glove, and was smeared across her face. She was on the floor with her fore arm covering her face. "Go ahead, shove me in your stupid thermos, just remember, I'm not the freak of nature here."

"Whatever, Ember." Danny said, hardly affected by her harsh statement. He pushed the button, sucking Ember into the thermos with Vortex. Everyone cheered, then, things immediately started to get out of hand. Paulina draped her arms around Danny, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, other fan girls started climbing onto the stage. Star had wrapped herself around one of his arms, with another cute cheerleader on his other.

"Danny, you're such a cute hero." another said pinching his cheek slightly.

"You're hair is just so soft!" a different girl stepped in front of him and played with his hair.

"I just, you know, wash it-" Danny tried to get out of the situation he was in. Another girl stopped him from continuing his sentence by jerking his head to face hers. "And your eyes are such a gorgeous emerald green." she gazed into his eyes intently.

"I don't know that I'd call it emerald-" Yet another stunning girl had turned Danny's head to face hers. "All that blood is hiding your, handsome face," she started licking her finger, "Let me take care of that for you." She smeared her spit around on the splotches of blood, wiping them away.

"Hey, that's not fair! Why do you get to do that?! I want to kiss him too!" All these girls kept fighting over Danny, grabbing at his hair and uniform. Danny recieved a few elbows, and other blows to the face. He went intangible and fell through the floor. He staggered over to Sam, holding his eye.

"We need to go." he said to her. Jazz, Tucker, and Trevor ran over to them. "Yeah, let's get out of here before things get worse." Trevor said.

"But there's just so much availability up there, if the can't find you, Phantom's best friend has got to be their second choice." Tucker said.  
"Oh, come on you!" Jazz pulled Tucker by his backpack. They piled into her car and drove off to Fenton Works.

Danny ran through his front door and into the kitchen, he sat down at the table and grabbed his head. He had a skull splitting migrane from Ember's concert, and the fan girls had ruffed him up a bit too. He stood up and went over to a cabinet, where he grabbed his usual dose of Fentonal, and washed the pills down with water from the sink. He turned around and wiped his mouth. Sam saw a black eye had finished blossoming on his right eye. Trevor pulled an ice-pack from the freezer and passed it to Danny. "This isn't big enough for my whole body." Danny said holding the small ice pack.

"It's for your eye." Trevor said carelessly, "The medicine you took should take care of the rest of your body." Danny shrugged his shoulders and held the pack to his face.

"That wipe out has to be soon," Danny said, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." he sat down onto the couch and switched into his human form. He hunched over himself even more. Sam adjusted his body so Danny was laying on his back. The room was spinning in the one eye he could look out of. The pain killers had kicked in and Danny exhaled, relaxing all his tense muscles.

"We have to..." Danny started. Frostbite, Wulf, and Dani enetered the room with Maddie.

"Danny?" his mother said, "It's done."


	19. Chapter 19

Friday, 12:04 am.

* * *

Danny sat up and let the news sink in, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Maddie continued,"I've triple checked all the calculations and took all precautions necessary, it's ready." Everyone made their way down into the lab. Jack had the two chords in his hands, ready to plug them together. The blueprint drawing board, his parents, the portal, Danny felt as if the accident was going to happen all over again. He dropped the ice pack and ran to the bathroom and got sick. Sam ran after him and helped him back to his feet.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I- I just hope it, uh, works is all." he answered as truthfully as he could. They walked back out to the lab, Danny gazed at everyone who had got them this far. "Everyone ready?" Danny wondered, there were nods of agreement,"Dad, go for it." Jack grew a big grin and quickly drew his fists together. Sparks emmitted from the chords, he dropped them and looked eagerly at the portal. It blasted with life and energy, though none was behind its walls.

"Yeah, baby!" Jack yelled with delight at his success, "We got it, we did it!" he dipped his wife, kissed her, brought her back up, and spun her around. Maddie laughed, amused at her husband's glee.

"We should let these guys into the Ghost Zone." Danny said, "They don't need to go through the Wipe Out-"  
"That's the Fenton Wipe Out!" Jack said point his finger proudly in the air.

"Fenton Wipe Out, sorry Dad." Danny corrected himself. Jack pressed his hand against the scanner next to the portal. The huge, green ecto doors slid open to reveal the stale air of the Ghost Zone. "Thanks guys, I hope we see each other again in the future." Danny said his final goodbye to his most valued allies. They filed into the Ghost Zone and flew off to there homes. Danny looked at his father, "It's now or never." he stated simply. Jack got a remote, with one button on it, out of a drawer. He pressed it, and everyone hoped for the best. Danny felt something tugging at him to go into the portal, his ghost side was attracted to it which meant the Wipe Out was working. Danny kept himself under control andsaid, "Any second now. Everyone braced themselves to the floor. Then, a million green entities swooshed past their faces, populating the Ghost Zone once more to its original state. The tugging sensation became more urgent in Danny's side as more ghosts were being forced in. The whole process took about five minutes, there were a few stragglers, then the doors to the portal slammed shut. Danny collapsed to his knees as the tugging had finally stopped.

"Perfect," Danny muttered, "Everything, everything is how it should be." then he passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

First I want to say thank you for all the views so far, and a big thank you to the user named Leonardo DiCaprio! They commented on my work, and gave me some nice advice. I don't like to pester about leaving a review, but if you could just leave some on this chapter that say that you liked it,or you hated it, what I should change in the future, what you liked the best... That would be super awesome. And without further adieu... the FINAL chapter!

* * *

Saturday, 9am.  
Maddie walked up the stairs and bustled her way into Danny's room. She sat a breakfast tray in front of him. Danny groaned, "Just five more minutes?"  
"Nope, you've got a big weekend ahead of you and it's time to get it started." she said, "Eat quickly, get changed, and get to the City Hall." Danny carefully sat up and looked at the generous breakfast he'd been served, but could never finish. He ate what he could, changed, and flew over to the City Hall construction site. The whole roof needed repaired because of Desiree, the least he could do was actually help with the clean up after his ghost battles, at least that's what his mother thought. A worker tossed him a hard hat and the road to recovery started.

As quickly as the road to recovery started, it had finished. With Danny's powers, the demolished parts of the city were rebuilt within two days. The worst part was that he and all the rest of Casper High students had to return to school the coming Monday. And on that dreaded morning he woke at 7:00, looked in the mirror and saw the usual sleep deprived teenager he was. He skipped breakfast and decided to take the bus to school. He walked up the few steps and all the chattered on the bus had stopped. It was dead silent in there, he found an empty seat and sat down. The bus ride started, along with all the whispers. Danny fell asleep on the bus ride to school, he woke to the bus driver yelling at him to get off. that he was going to be late. Danny moseyed off the bus, that zoomed away as soon as his foot lifted from the last step. The late bell rang, he didn't care though. He walked casually down the halls to his locker. He got the rest of his books and trudged to Mr. Lancer's classroom. He twisted the knob and entered the room. Twenty sets of eyes focused on Danny, they clapped as he walked past, giving him reassuring pats, and compliments. He sat.  
"I'm glad you decided to show up today Mr. Fenton." Lancer said with a snarky tone. "Today is Monday Daniel, isn't there something you owe me, like, perhaps, oh I don't know, a homework assignment. Danny pulled out his work shyly, he had only finished the packet up until Wednesday. Lancer snatched the papers and flipped through them, nodding approvingly, then he got to the first blank page. Looked up from the page and glared at Danny.  
"A word after class, boy." was all he said. Lancer went up to the board and started to teach.

"And so, it starts again." Danny thought to himself as he laid his head head down and his eyelids began to droop... "_DANNY!" Sam yelled..."_

_ ~THE END~_

* * *

I have a huge smile on my face right now, I'm very proud of myself for deciding to share my work with people. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did! I've worked hard. I have about 3 more stories that will probably be shorter, but I'm trying to keep the stories in order of how they would appear on TV. Now some parts obviously wouldn't be on tv, but I gotta add my own twist on it! Anyway thanks again, next up Phantom Fever, I have no idea when! But I'll reward you with this since you read my fic... I'm making up a villain named Sedina based off of Sedna goddess of the sea.

:)


End file.
